Digimon: Invasion
by Blackadder the 9th1
Summary: Ona cold wintery night, Sora is involved in an accident in which otherise she would be dead. BUt no, Before anyone can blink Sora is saved and brought aboard an ailen spacecraft. are they there to help, or do they want her for somthing.....else?Please R


Digimon: The Invasion...  
  
  
  
It was a star lit sky when the digidestined held thier annual reunion of the day they defeated Myotismon, So much had happen since the last year. They had seen the final defeat of VenomMyotismon and the redemption of Mr. Owikowa. Love had blossend farther between Matt and Sora, Even a relationship budded between Ken and yolie. Tai had finally gotten a haircut, while Mimi finally moved back to Japan. There was still romantic tension, between davis, T.K and Kari, (and she was proud of that!) Cody, and Ken were becoming he best of buds, while joe continued tword his medical degree. Izzy had too found a girlfriend and was exploring the joys of being in a relationship. These were defintly happy times for the Digidestined, almost a sure sign of distress ahead.....  
  
Matt held on to sora a little tigher as he watched his friend Tai, peered through the telescope on the balcony of the T.k's mothers penthouse. "Tell me if oyu see any stars!" He said as he took more of the sweet arouma of his girlfriends hair. Before them lay plates of eaten food and pictures of the days past. most of thier partner digimon still lived back at the digital world, although many of them woudl visit thier partners on occasion.  
  
Mimi sipped a litle of the charddonay they werent suppose to have untill they were 21 which was still four years away. The intoxicating drink tickled her senses and she downed the sip" Who would have thought we would all be here.. "  
  
Izzy smiled as he slumped next to his girlfreind Mina, He placed the newly popped bowl of popcorn on the table where ken and yolie both hungrily took hand fuls and began to feed each other.  
  
"I know its so nice now, I mean there finally peace in both worlds..." Ken said as he placed two kernals in his love's mouth.  
  
"ah ha! I finally found one!!!!" Tai shouted as he lifeted his head to call for Izzy...."Izzy walked over to him" let's see, " He peered through " Yup! Tai you actually did it! you found your first planet! "  
  
Tai smirked " I knew i could do it! "  
  
Izzy ;"ooked up now can you tell me which one?" Tai then guklped For he realised he hadnt the foggiest idea..." Izzy chuclked and patted his back. "relax I'll let you off easy, you found the planet mars..."  
  
Just then Sora's beeper went off, She cheked it to see it was her mom, " Oh hey that's my mom, I have to run now, dad's coming in and were having dinner..."  
  
Sora apologised for having to leave early, With a quick kiss to matt and a promise to see him tomorrow, Sora hustled out the door.  
  
It was an errie snow out, the havy snowfall lit up the tokyo night in an errie glow.With a huff and a puff of condesned air from her lungs, Sora wrapped herself tigher in her coat and hustled to her mothers car. It took a while for the old car to get warmed up. as she waited for some reson her thoughts trailed back to the apartment where tai was looking through Izzy's telescope. Tai made the silly offhand comment he was looking fo rlittle green men. She gave a light chuckle " Yeah right , little green men....."  
  
She put the car in gear and drove off . The snow was getting heavyer as she turned the corner to cross the brisge from odiaba to toryo, the section where she and mother now lived. Sora squnted as she tried to see past the thick snow she wasnt more that 10 feet on the bridge when she heard a loud bang and the enitre car shift to its left. she pulled the car over. And got out. she inspected the flat tire which somehow she managed to find in this huge slick road. With several colorful words she brought out her spare and jack and attempted to change the tire in the freeezing tempratures. Her thin fingers went numb quckly as she tried to work the jack.  
  
"Unnnngggg! aaagagggghH!!!!!!" She grunted as she tried to work the russty jack around. finally with a rude jerk the jack gave way and piched her hand hard  
  
"ooooooowwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed  
  
She didnt curse long before the unthinkable happened, As if in slwomotion, a car sideswiped another the car spinned and twisted in a poetict but deadly dance ont he icey road. Little did Sora realise the car was headed straight twords her! Before she could react the car slammed into her car with her inbetween. she heard what felt like wet snaps all over her body as her and both cars carrenned over the guard rail. she felt numb and then cold , bitter cold.....  
  
"I-I -Im under the water!!!!" Sora realised as she felt herself sink deeper and deeper into the depths of the ocean. "Am I going to die? matt!! matt! help me! helpme*" and then darkness..  
  
elsewhere Mat felt a chill down his spine as the dish that was near him fell and crashed to the ground. Matt felt odd and not at peace" somthing;s wrong he muttered........"  
  
It was dark so dark, and a cold that chilled sora to the bone...the next images were vuage flashes to her. all she recalled was dark and then a huge blinding light. At first she thoguht she had died and the light had come to take her. but usuually a light like this would make her feel warm and fuzzy, all this light did was still make her feel cold. she felt her body rise and then suddenyl and fianlly, out of the water. the light got brighter and closer. untill fianlly the light engulfed her.  
  
  
  
Officer miyuko tkashi. was the first to resopnd but as she pulled up and stepped out of her car to the enusing wreckage of the 6 car pile up, what grabbbed her attention was up in the sky. The only words that could describe it to her and the dozens of screaming people on the bridge was all the same...  
  
"This is officer 56 to station 345, your not gonna believe me , I-I -I dont believe it either, Theres a flying saucer 70 ft in the sky and ascending!!!!"  
  
"A what?" the voice on the radios asked'  
  
Officer takashi yelled " Its a Flying Saucer! a Flying Saucer!!!!!"  
  
The circular object rose higher and higer into the clouds and finally above them  
  
inside Sora's torn and tattered body lay on what was a table, her eyes were puffy and had a film of blood over it. She could make out people or "beiengs "in the room. things were waved over her as a mask was fitted over her face. three fingered hands moved over body as she felt clothes being cut away and removed. She tried to talk but a needle was inserted in her mouth, for a second her ears stung as she fought the pian and then nothing, her entire body grew numb...She could hear talking and chatter, but the talk was of nothing she had heard of in her entire life, It was a language she had never heard of, not anywhere on earth. A blue light was then shown in her eyes and she soon felt herself being lifted from her body. In fact she could see her self clearly now, She was stark naked on an examing table and she could see the people atttending to her....."my my body...." she said as she saw what clearly wasnt human standing over her. Sora saw six beings about 6-7ft tall the were bald headed with bright green skin, pointed ears and shiney black eyes, they had no lips only teeth , they wore silver and grey jump siuts,  
  
Sora gasped" I-I Im on an ailen ship!!!!!" She looked and saw her broken body being cut open and operated on, various probes and fluids were being used and taken out. She had to grimice and look away as she heard the high pitched shrill and then the grinding of her own bone.  
  
"umm excuse me? EXCUSEE ME!!!!!" She yelled, they ignored her, but barley lifted thier head as if to acknoladge she was speaking but that they were ignoring her.  
  
"What are you doing to me???" She tried to say again but was still floating int he air.  
  
One looked up and suddenly a mental word was projected into her mind.  
  
"r---e---p--a--i--r......."  
  
"well at least they acknowladged me" she noted as she still hung in the air. being in that state was odd, she could see her transperent body arms and legs but she couldnt touch them or anything, it was if she were a ghost.  
  
Still more time passed, she could see onthe view screen above her images and x-ray versions of her body, they wokred on each part of her body, infusing new cells removing damaged tissue,  
  
She felt enough time passed so she could ask another question. " Excuse me , where are you from......"She gulped" ..Originally?"  
  
Although she swore she couldnt feel anything, Sora couldnt help but feel an odd chill as one of the ailens looked up and pointed a long finger at the picutre to the far wall. It was a picture of a planet, a red planet ." Sora blinked" M-M-Mars? Your froma Mars? Your Martians!?"  
  
Sora gasped as they took an elongated probe and insterted it into her vaginal region.  
  
"H-H-Hey! HEY!!!!,That was suppose to be for Matt to do........"She whimpered...Saddness turned to panic as she saw on the viewscreen one of her ovsries, and from the ovary 7 little eggs move from her ovary into the probe.  
  
"-N-N-NOOO!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Those are my eggs! you can't take my eggss!!!!!"She screamed. :my babies!! you cant take my babies!!: you have no right!!!!!"  
  
One looked up and flashed a red light at her, Sora was silneced and could not move all she could do was watch at they finished her work, and her body was owered into a vat of clear green ooze.  
  
That was the last image Sora remmebered. Darkness floolowed by warmth and then Sora sprang awake. She awoke in a cold sweat. she could hear beeping and feel wires attached to her. Instincivly she beagn crying and whimpering struggleing to rip the wires attached to her.  
  
This was only compunded by the sensationa that hands were once agin moving over her. She could hear voices but not over her own screming  
  
" NO!!!NOO!!!NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!GET AWAY FROM ME DONT TOUCH ME!!!!"  
  
"Sora Calm down!!!!!" She heard Matt's voice call out to her. The lights came on and Sora saw herself, eclectrodes garsped in one hand and a leaking iv in the other, blood oozed from her arm where she ripped out the IV. She saw herself struggleing with two nurses and a conered Matt and her mother behind them.  
  
"calm down, calm down , you ok, your ok..." HE said as he got close to her. Her eyes wide open , she pulled off her gown and inspected her body. it was clean and clear, not a mark on it, Bones she saw broken and protruding were back together as if nothing had happen, she wanst sore nor achy, she was in fact back to "normal" She loooked at Matt as memorise flashed and began to die quickly" m-m-matt' she whimpered " Oh matt..... "She held him close and cried softly in his arms.  
  
The doctors were puzzled, according to the accedent report , the car struck her while she was inbetween her car and they all plummeted into the river. By all mean she should have died instantly.  
  
But she was found THREE days later, Unconsious, on a park bench. naked.  
  
Doctor Asako peered at her x-rays. he pinned up the latest ones, he saw somthing...he looked closer..  
  
"what the devil is that?" He looked closer , it was imbeded deep into her chest, just behind her llungs and next to her heart. it was an object a small long sliver of an object.........  
  
  
  
thats the prolouge for now! wait till you see the next chapter, when a new threat calls for the digidestine to reunite and save the digital world, but what happens when the battle is interrupted, by Sora's new found friends. An Invasion force fromt he Planet Mars. Hell bent on the conquest of the Digital world, And they are going to use Sora to do it! 


End file.
